Ministry of the Company
The Ministry of the EITC is the group of all the departments that make up the EITC. Each department is in charge of a particular subject that helps run and manage the economy of the Caribbean. Each department is ran by a Head of Department, under the Minister. Current Minister: Lord Marshal Samuel Redbeard Here are the current departments: Department of Defense This is probably the most important department because it plays a major role in wars, and manages defense for the EITC. This department is ran by the Defense Marshal, Poeman. Members of office: *Head of Department: Jack Bluehawk Affairs: This department holds the Auror office. Aurors are rebel catchers. Department of Warfare This department is a very important department on top of the Department for Defense. This department is used in all wars, and manages the wars for the EITC. It's been used in all the wars against UNDESIRABLE NO. 1. This department is ran by the Sergeant Major, Lord Davy Menace. Members of office: *Head of Department: William Brawlmartin Affairs: Manages war for the EITC. Department of Spy and Central Intelligence This department is the second biggest department. It manages all spy work and assassination work. If somebody needs to be assassinated or spied on, this department figures out who'd be the best for the job. This department is ran by the Commandant. The department is the only one currently with ranks, and is always in use, due to the massive amount of enemy guilds. Members of office: *Head of Department: Cad Bane Affairs: Department of Security This department is also a very important one. In manages security for the EITC, and also manages patrolling for Leon or his men. This department has guilds that are on the lookout for the Grand Co. Empire, and anybody affiliated with it. It is ran by the Lieutenant General, Cad Bane. The Office of the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company is located in this department, under massive surveillance. Members of office: *Head of Department: James Dreadhawk Affairs: *holds Office of the Lord Marshal of the East India Trading Company *Elite Hun Hussars is a guild of this department. Department of Trade and Transport The department of trade is the BIGGEST of all the departments. This department manages all sea affairs, ship problems, and Treasure Fleets. This department does not have a leader. It helps with all the trade and trade routes. Usman has become the head of this department. Most of the EITC members are affiliated with this department. Members of office: *Head of Department: Usman Affairs: Department of Caribbean Law Enforcement This department is the "police station" of the Caribbean. A lot of the EITC are affiliated wit hthis department, as many of them arrest pirates. This department manages law enforcement and upholds the law of the Caribbean. It is ran by the Chief Commissioner. This department was made because many of Leon's men are popping up everywhere, and this department is there to help manage them. Members of office: *Head of Department: Ryan Blademonk Affairs: *Holds Caribbean Police Station of Scotland Yard. Department of Rebel Control This department's name says everything about it. This department manages the control of the rebels, and is currently working to keep Captain Leon and his empire under control, and passive. If a rebel force gets too out of control, this department is called in to help control it. This department has obviously been used MANY times and is a department of decent size. Members of office: *Head of Department: John Warsmythe Affairs:﻿ This department is affiliated with the Auror Office. Department of Confidential Acts This department is rather small. It is the department which keeps things secretive and decides what information will be classified as Top Secret. It also wil lconfiscate any objects that could destroy the EITC, or any objects that the world should not know about. The people who work with this department go under fake aliuses everywhere, as their identity cannot be known Head of Department: Agent X﻿ Category:Fan Groups Category:Fan Creations Category:Governments